A Walk On The Wild Side
by D.J. Scales
Summary: While trying to kill some time while waiting for the ferry to Cinnabar Island, Drake and Lucy go on a nighttime date in the Safari Zone that turns into a fun and wild game of Hide and Hunt. Part of my Pokmeon One Shot Series written by DarkChild316 and myself.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of the Characters seen here. I only own Drake Thompson my OC. This one-shot is created by myself and DarkChild316. Thank you that is all.

A Walk on the Wild Side

Red, Reina, and Rita had just finished a grueling battle with the Fuchsia City Gym Leader Koga with Drake and his lovely girlfriend Lucy cheering them on. Although Koga had put up one hell of a fight, against all three of them, eventually each of them was able to pull out a win.

After Red, Reina, and Rita earned their badges the group decided to stay and get some rest for the night before leaving for Cinnabar Island via Ferry. But the next Ferry wasn't going to be ready for a while which meant that they had some time to kill.

Drake and Lucy were in the Pokémon Center lounging around and the two of them watched with smirks on their faces as Reina and Rita were seducing Red. Drake had to chuckle to himself as he knew how seductive his cousins could be in order to bend a guy to their feminine ways (not from experience of course).

As they watched Reina and Rita lead Red along to their room by the collar of his jacket, he got an idea and smirked to himself.

"Hey Lucy, we haven't been on a date in a while, How would you like to go on a date with me tonight." Drake said and Lucy giggled at him.

"Drake-kun, are you asking me out on a date just to get inside my skirt." Lucy seductively said while swaying her ample bosom as him and Drake blushed at this.

"Uh…No Lucy I just wanted to take you out for a romantic evening that's all." the flustered boy said, and Lucy's smirk only grew wider as she crawled over to his side of the bench.

"Alright Romeo, you've got yourself a date, so where are we heading?" Lucy asked and Drake regained his composure before he answered her.

"Well how about the Safari Zone, they have a special Pokémon viewing there now?" Drake asked.

"Sounds good to me, let's go." Lucy said and Drake nodded before they both stood up and she hugged his arm as they headed off to the Safari Zone.

A few minutes later Drake and Lucy were at the Safari Zone after getting their tickets to enter. Fortunately those who paid had the option of getting Safari Balls if they wanted to capture some Pokémon but Drake and Lucy were simply looking for a date and just wanted to see the Pokémon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Lucy said as she cuddled next to Drake.

"It sure is Lucy, but it's nothing compared to you." Drake said staring in to Lucy's beautiful blue eyes as her waist length blonde hair flowed freely, and Lucy smirked at him before she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're such a flirt Drake-kun, but now that were here, I have a little idea for a game we could play." Lucy said.

"Oh really, what did you have in mind?" Drake asked.

Well I was thinking of a little gamed of Hide-and-Hunt." Lucy said.

"Sounds like a plan to me, why don't you go hide and I'll hunt for you." Drake said.

"I'll do that, don't keep me waiting okay." Lucy said as she ran off to hide.

Drake waited for about a full minute while Lucy began to hide. Once the minute passed he began to look for Lucy. He playfully hunted for her across the entire Safari Zone like a wild Pokémon would hunt its prey, following the sound of her teasing giggling all the way.

He followed Lucy's laughing all the way to a cave in a remote region of the Safari Zone. Drake entered the cave only to have Lucy playfully pounce onto his back before she flipped him over and straddled him.

"Hope you're ready Drake, because it's mating season, and you're my prey." Lucy said with a smirk before she smothered her lips onto Drake's in a kiss. Drake wrapped his arms around Lucy's curvy frame and kissed her back.

Their mouths opened and their tongues immediately greeted each other and began to fight like two hungry snakes. The two of them soon broke the kiss and began to strip each other out of their clothes.

Drake ripped off Lucy's white sleeveless shirt and pulled Lucy's frilled blue skirt off her curvy waist. Meanwhile Lucy tore off Drake's black t-shirt and blue shorts.

This left the two lovers in their last pieces of clothing, which they quickly ripped off of each other leaving them both as naked as the day they were born and they gazed at each other's bodies with awe and personal lust.

"Care to go first Lucy." Drake said and Lucy smirked at him as she crawled over to him and delivered a spine-tingling seductive purr to tease him as sat on his knees and she kneeled in front of him with her face directly in front of his cock.

She giggled as she slowly trailed her fingers on the base of his member and carefully stroked it while her thumb pressed against the head of it and tenderly rubbed it.

Drake's member started erecting and Lucy wrapped her fingers around it with her thumb still at the very top and started to stroke it with the very tips of her fingers before she slid her fingers down to the boy's base.

Lucy then took it a step further as she opened her mouth and place it over the hardened cock. Drake winced at the pleasurable hot feeling of Lucy's warm mouth as she continued to teasingly slide her fingers up and down on his member while tapping the head of it with her tongue.

She started licking it and jerked Drake's base as she moved her head back and forward carefully on his length as she brushed her hair out of the way. To her, his member was tasty and she just couldn't find a way to control herself over the almost toxic taste.

Drake entangled his hands into Lucy's hair and he helped her move and bop her head up and down on his length. Her fingers prodded Drake's erection and she felt the foreskin of it begin to move inside her mouth.

Drake enjoyed the feeling of Lucy's mouth on his cock as it started warming him up more on him. Lucy moaned at the taste of Drake's member and the fact that she could feel her innards turning wet and warm, and this made her sway both her hips and ass together.

The curvaceous blonde began to stroke his manhood in the opposing direction where her tongue was licking him and he winced and moaned pleasurably, knowing she was teasing him.

Her eyes looked up at him and she seductively winked at him and shortly she felt the head of his cock start to twitch and immediately, she knew what was going to happen.

He gritted his teeth and helped Lucy take more of him inside her mouth as he unleashed himself inside. Lucy's eyes widened as she marveled at how much cum he had released into her mouth.

She swallowed as much of the semen that she could before letting his member from her mouth and returned to sitting up on her knees. Drake softly grinned at Lucy as she lay on her back and spread out her legs and bent her knees back.

Drake licked his lips before lowering his head down to her lower crevices and started by slowly licking Lucy's clit. Drake brushed his tongue on Lucy's womanhood and continued to rub her clit.

She moaned at this as Drake began to trace her folds with his fingers and she moaned at his actions. He fingered her clit and wriggled his fingers on her pussy, teasing her the same way she teased him.

Lucy's blushed strongly as Drake worked his fingers on her womanhood until his fingers spread her folds apart and stared at the tasty wetness inside of her. Drake's fingers entered her warmth and found her innards to be very tight.

He smiled at this while starting to rub his fingers on her walls while still licking her folds as he traced them. The brunette boy listened to Lucy moan as his tongue finished tracing her pussy and he smirked as he began to rub his thumbs on her clit.

His fingers brushed her innards before he removed them to cup Lucy's breasts and began groping them in order to make her wetter in the process. Lucy continued to lowly moan in pleasure as Drake began to lick his way into her pussy and she started fingering her clit.

Drake tongue went wild inside of Lucy's lower crevices and he continued eating her out like an animal devouring its prey as he tasted the moistness of her walls. He watched as his lover lay completely on her back and she carried on with rubbing her fingers on her clit.

Drake's tongue hungrily ravaged Lucy's innards and licked her wetness. Drake fondled Lucy's breasts as his tongue dug into her womanhood and brushed against her walls. She placed her hands on top of Drake's and helped him caress her breasts.

Their fingers sank into the ample orbs and massaged them as Drake's tongue wildly licked her inner tunnels. Lucy moaned as her orgasm approached and Drake, while aware of this, never relented from his teasing and kept moving his tongue inside of her.

Lucy continued fingering her clit and Drake helped her by rubbing his thumbs on the same area. He kept licking until Lucy moaned a final and his tongue met a delicious fluid that was her inner fluids.

Drake smirked at Lucy's flushed face and watched as Lucy's release streamed out her innards before he greedily licked them clean. Lucy panted and caught her breath before she turned and got on all fours and looked back at Drake.

"Come and get it Drake-kun." Lucy said as she teasingly shook her ass at her boyfriend and Drake couldn't take it anymore as he pounced at Lucy and gripped her plump ass as he entered her from behind, taking her virginity.

Lucy's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was stretched to her limits by Drake who held onto Lucy's ass as he began pounding into her warmth.

Lucy cried out in total lust as Drake pounded into her at a vigorous pace. She began to work her hips to meet his thrusts as her body rocked back and forth and her breasts swayed from the power of his thrusts.

Drake moaned in pleasure as Lucy's plump ass smacked against his crotch while he thrust into her with absolute merciless thrusts. Lucy's ample bust heaved from his relentless pounding as Drake watched them mesmerized.

Drake then let go of Lucy's juicy ass and cupped her swaying breasts and began to toy with and fondle them. Lucy whimpered with lust from the combined sensations of his teasing of her sensitive tits and his unrelenting thrusting.

Sweat began to pour from both of their bodies as Drake continued to send his manhood flying into her pussy with merciless speed and power and eventually Lucy kept moaning like a lewd whore as her lover continued to pound her like a fresh side of meat.

Lucy's eyes were clouded with total lust for Drake as he continued to pleasure and tease her jiggling breasts while continuously sending his cock jetting into her core. Lucy turned her head and planted her lips on Drake's in a passionate kiss.

Emerald green eyes gazed endlessly into sapphire blue ones as the pairs tongues danced wildly in each other's mouths. Lucy and Drake moaned into the kiss as Drake continued to squeeze and pinch Lucy's breasts while slamming his length into her core.

With one final thrust, Lucy's pussy wrapped around her lovers cock causing Drake's member to spasm and flood her womb with semen. The couple panted as Drake released Lucy's breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Lucy panted as she came down from her pleasurable high as she decided then and there that she wanted more as she pulled Drake on top of her and Drake smirked to herself as he reentered her and began to thrust once more.

Drake's manhood pummeled into Lucy's core and Lucy mewled in pleasure as her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust as she bucked her hips to meet his thrusts. Drake watched Lucy's breasts heave and eyed the orbs like a hawk stalking its meal from above.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Drake's strong back as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked his cock with each thrust. The blonde woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Drake pounded into her warmth.

Drake then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and began to caress them. The ample orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands as he groped them causing Lucy to moan as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

By now Lucy had lost all control of her own body as she was mow being controlled by her brunette lover who continued to send his cock jetting into her pussy while continuing to squeeze and tease the blonde's sensitive tits.

Lucy gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Drake's. Cerulean blue eyes locked with Viridian green hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths as both lovers kept on making out like wild animals.

Drake and Lucy pleasurably moaned into the kiss as he continued to send his hips charging into hers until her walls clamped down on his cock causing him to fire a heavy burst of semen into her womb. Lucy's mind was completely blown as her body began to spasm from the best orgasm of her life.

_**4:30AM Next Morning Safari Zone Cave **_

Drake and Lucy were still sleep after having mated for hours like wild animals in heat. The sun was beginning to rise and some of its light entered the cave where the two lovers slept.

"Five more minutes mother," Lucy muttered quietly in her sleep as she attempted to avoid the sunlight so early which in turn caused Drake to stir.

"What's going on?" Drake yawned before he looked down and saw that he and Lucy were still naked, "Oh boy. Lucy we've got a problem."

"What?" Lucy asked groggly.

"We just spent the night and we're naked," Drake said bluntly causing Lucy to yell.

"WHHAAATTTTT?!" Lucy yelled as Drake covered her mouth.

"Not so loud," Drake retorted, "You want everyone to hear us?"

Lucy shook her head no and allowed her boyfriend to continue to speak.

"And all we have left is our underwear since we got lost in the heat of the moment and ripped each other's clothes off. Which means we'll have to sneak out in the nude," Drake said, "Fortunately if we sneak out we can get back but we'll have to make a run for it."

"Like this?" Lucy asked stunned as Drake nodded before Lucy Sighed, "I'm ready when you are."

The two lovers put on their shoes, grabbed their clothes and dashed from cover to cover till the made it to the gate before leaving a note and dashed back to the Pokémon Center.

0-0

"That was the most interesting experience ever," Lucy sighed happily as she and Drake were now in a room in the Pokémon Center together, "Even if we did have to streak back."

"True but it was worth it and we got to have a lovely date," Drake smiled as he let Lucy rest her head on his chest before whispering, "Perhaps we should do it again sometime?"

"Only this time we should do it somewhere more secluded," Lucy giggled as she and her lover happily went to sleep.


End file.
